


sweet bravery

by ninemoons42



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Kid Fic, Language Barrier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Puppy Love, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a response to <a href="http://kannibal.tumblr.com/post/25444917830/retort-of-the-stuttering-boy-for-mcfassy">this</a> lovely piece of fan art. The title is taken from the Owl City song <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukgvTE3A0Ic">To the Sky</a>. Originally posted on Tumblr <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZIJNMxODLNL3">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sweet bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keio/gifts).



> Written as a response to [this](http://kannibal.tumblr.com/post/25444917830/retort-of-the-stuttering-boy-for-mcfassy) lovely piece of fan art. The title is taken from the Owl City song [To the Sky](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukgvTE3A0Ic). Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZIJNMxODLNL3).

It's funny and it's strange all at once, Charles thinks, and he tries to remember the name of the boy and - yes, there it is. _Erik._ A lovely name, one that means "eternal ruler", and now Charles will never forget it, will always associate it with the boy standing next to the fireplace, rooted there in consternation and the lines in his face drawing together. Eyebrows, long eyelashes over dark wet gray eyes, the thin curve of a frown.

And Erik's mind is a jumble of languages, and Charles knows some of it and cannot speak any of it. There is German, and there is a language that only _sounds_ like German; and there is a language that Charles has only _heard about_ but has never actually _heard_. Erik speaks Hebrew, and Charles only knows what it looks like, and he has no idea what the sounds of the language are. He hasn't quite developed his gift in that direction yet, and he thinks that after this he will probably have to do something about that, because someone needs to speak with Erik, and Erik looks like he desperately needs someone to talk to.

Charles wonders what Erik will make of American or English body language and so he holds out a hand, moving slowly and deliberately, and he takes a step forward and Erik steps back, looking panicked, nearly crashing into the unlit fireplace, and the way he's shaking his head could be _yes_ and _no_ and _don't_ and _please_ and Charles already has more than an idea of the trauma the other boy has just been through.

And he really, really doesn't want to cause Erik any more hurt. He has enough scars - visible ones, on his scrawny wrists and the thin pale skin of his neck; and invisible ones that Charles can only glimpse in his eyes and in his mind - as it is.

So Charles very carefully hides his disappointment - easy to do that, he's had years of practice, it's nearly second nature for him now - and he puts on his company smile, and can't help but feel sad. "It's okay, it's okay. I'll - I'm not going to leave you, I'll be _here_ , but I'm going to stay away, all right?"

Erik's muttering grows louder and more desperate as Charles starts to turn away - and then, there's a voice in the room that isn't his - there are thoughts that don't belong to him.

/Don't!/ And, less defined, running together, frantic: /no no no don't leave I'm scared I'm alone/

Charles stands up very straight, and he turns back to Erik, and again he holds out his hand - but this time he stays where he is. He's had a better idea. Maybe Erik will come to him. "Not alone," he says, as gently as he can, and he sends images into the other boy's mind: two silhouettes standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Hands clasped together. /Welcome you are wanted you should be here and you're not alone, you're not alone./

Erik looks spooked, looks like he's frightened and wary - but he steps forward, and Charles sends /encouragement/ and /yes/ and then, he's expecting Erik to shake his hand.

But Erik is trying to pull him forward, and Charles nearly stumbles and he crashes into Erik's chest, and there are arms around him; Erik is shivering and warm all at once, and Charles is nearly overwhelmed by the ideas of /grief Mother escape friend?/ 

So he wraps his arms carefully around Erik's neck, and whispers to him. /I am here, I am here, and yes, friends./

"Karl. _Nein._ Charles," Erik mumbles.

Charles shivers - too close and not close enough - and he tries to say something Erik will understand. _"Ja. Mein Freund."_

/Sound strange,/ is the sense he gets from Erik's thoughts, a tentative hint of a smile.

/I am sorry. I will do better,/ Charles thinks.

/Y-yes. And I./

"We have time," Charles says soothingly. "All the time you need. You're safe. You can stay here. With me."

Erik pulls him closer.

Charles lets Erik cling to him, and hangs on with all his might.


End file.
